Thomas adventure story part 4 Jurassic Lazlo Park
by KrspaceT
Summary: Thomas first teams up with Jelly Cabin, then traveles with Rattrap to Jurassic Park. Review this and other KrspaceT stories. Guest starring Waspinator and Rattrap
1. The jelly and the Raptor

Camp Kidney

" Ready" Thomas asked the orange happy monkey camper Lazlo. " Okay, lets do this" Lazlo said putting on a world war two commander helmet, as did his companions Raj and Clam. Doing this they acted like silly soldiers from World War two. (Specifically Lazlo is just mocking George Patton) Before them Waspinator was mobilizing an arch behemoth to destroy the camp. But Thomas had planned a surprise. " Fire now" Thomas ordered as they launched clam from a giant already prepared rubber band at the behemoth, causing it to explode and also smashing Waspinator into various parts. " Ya we did it" Jelly Cabin jumped in joy. Thomas then noticed the keyhole in the cabin. Thomas then sealed the keyhole, then said goodbye to Jelly Cabin. " Who was that guy?" the Dung's then said dully as they watched from afar.

Greenia

"The earlier victory was the first in a while. The army lead by Devastator had managed to destroy your Temple Omi while I was fighting out in the land of aliens." Thomas said to Omi in Greenia. Then the alerter went off. Attention, dark forces approaching Jurassic Park flashed onscreen. " To a new world" Thomas said disappearing. " What do I do now" Omi said, clearly frustrated. However then he noticed a warp panel. It was marked _Gorgonopsid____**beware**_. "Cool, a place to practice avoiding large things" Omi said as he entered the portal. However the loud screeches, roars, and cries were horrible and Omi quickly ran out with a bruised arm and a large swab of cloth missing from the same sleeve on the arm. " Okay, bad portal." Omi said wandering to a safer portal for some entertainment, this one marked _Prairie Dog _with Omi taking a blow up coyote toy from the blaster-training center in the barracks

The park is based off the book with movie influences. (Such as Hammond, and other surprises)

Jurassic park

" Ah, isn't beautiful, Dr. Grant" an old man noted to a rougher looking man, the famous Dr. Grant. " Yes, it is" Grant noted to Hammond. For they were gazing down upon Jurassic Park, a massive extinct animal reserve located on scenic Isla Nublar. " But still, unless myself, Dr. Sattler and Ian Malcolm agree, this place closes down" Grant noted to him. " What I would give for a fourth opinion," Hammond muttered to himself. Then suddenly Thomas landed, above Genarro, the lawyer. " Hello there, finally another who also finds lawyers annoying and actually does something about it". Hammond said to Thomas as a greeting. " Hello, I am Thomas, and I seek the key… what the" Thomas began to say as he saw the dinosaurs. A massive head of a Sauropod stood above a herd of Galimimus" Well, welcome to Jurassic Park, a mock able excuse for an ecosystem" Malcolm greeted sarcastically. " Don't be such a grouch" Hammond scolded. " Lex and Tim are more mature" Hammond said as his grandchildren ran into the area. " Cool, a spaceman" Tim said happily. " Well my Hammond, I have come to find a mystic hole in your world, but instead I guess I should view your park, and give it approval. If I approve my vast trove of DNA I possess back in Greenia will be available to Ingen." Thomas said. " I say the more the merrier" Hammond said, everyone nodding in agreement except Genarro, who was just a grouch anyway. " Well lets see the control room," Sattler said, with Lex pouting that she would not get any baseball in yet.

" This is our chief engineer, Ray Arnold, chief geneticist Henry Wu and the programmer Dennis Nedrey. Our game warden Mouldoon is out with his family, I understand something came up," Hammond said as they entered the control center. Thomas had liked the first two; well ignore the cigar on Arnold, however Nedrey seemed shifty. " Hammond, mind if I ask a friend of mine to stay here, he can call me if the weather goes bad and let us know so I can get us back home" Thomas asked Hammond. " Sure" he said while showing off the dino tracker to Tim and Dr. Grant, monitoring the movements of the Velociraptors. They were edgy today, and dangerous. " Rattrap, come here" Thomas said on his communicator. A minute later Rattrap appeared in a transwarp flash. " So was up boss dude," Rattrap said casually. " Just stay here and watch Nedrey, I don't trust him". Rattrap nodded " Trust me, that guy seems, well shifty. O well, I'll just pluck me up some crackers and twiddle my thumbs." " Well, off into the park we go" Sattler said as the main non-staff group walked to the car garage.

The tour was wonderful. They saw 14 species of dinosaur, minus the pteredons and Velociraptors. As they traveled back, a storm hit them by the habitat. "I am willing to say yes now" Grant said, with all the others save Malcolm nodded in agreement before the power cut off. Then suddenly the communicator rang off. " Thomas, this is commander cool Rattrap calling. Nedrey just ran off with all the embryos; and let the Raptors loose!!!" " Grandpa" Lex screamed. " Well, prepare for transport" Thomas said warping back to the control room. The staff where surrounded by neo shadows. " What in the fossil blazing name is that?" Grant said. " Heartless" Thomas said before beheading all the heartless. " Nedrey ran towards the docks," Wu said as Thomas and Rattrap pursued, followed by the group. " Pay day is here, my good friend Sidious will reward me for sure" Nedrey gloated before he saw Thomas and Rattrap. " Dusks and Creepers attack" Nedrey screeched as both enemies appeared. " Metagross use earthquake" Thomas said calling out his Metagross who shock them all down. " Nedrey, give those back now or I will sue" Genarro said. " Morning star" Nedrey said snapping his fingers; as the heartless fell on Genarro, breaking his arm before Rattrap shot it. " Come forth raptors and destroy them," Nedrey said now cowering. The pack appeared, with odd clamps on their heads controlling them. " Jierda" Thomas whispered, breaking them all. The raptors then turned and killed Nedrey, whose girly screams emitted all over the un-dino habituated forest, before attacking Thomas. Thomas sliced off two heads with his lightsabre before using Jierda on the other five. However the more aggressive one escaped that and charged at Hammond; then Thomas teleported in into the pen, who promptly ate it. " Thomas, thank you for saving the park, so we name the tour the Thomas honorable dino tour" Hammond said with brimming gratitude. All the others, even Malcolm were impressed. " I am now willing to accept this park" Malcolm said, as did everyone else. Then old Waspinator appeared. " Die fleshy bots" He said, before Lex pulled at his tail, and caused him to fall apart like a tower of blocks. " Waspinator need stickier glue" he said before disappearing" Party time" Rattrap said with a extremely unexpected burst of happiness no one else was even attempting; before Thomas said goodbye and left, dragging Rattrap with him by his ear.

" Omi, get out of the Prairie dog town"!!


	2. Rex note

Attention readers and lovers of Thomas adventure storys

Send me any and all ideas for new content by message from my page

Who should the penguins meet and fight?

Whom should challenge Thomas in pokemon?

What should bother Garfield next?

Where should Lazlo have his next adventure

When should I add a Jurassic park twist

Ideas for new Thomas adventures ( no Harry potter, Dragon ball Z, chowder or such)

Please send ideas and above all Review my stories

For they will hibernate till they get 5 each


	3. Vacation at Jurassic Park

Well a short little chapter just to give this story the ability to be expanded if I see it fit. Plus I felt like giving a little of the old Ben doesn't think a action through and has to run away quickly thing. Do not attempt this vacation at home kiddies

Return to Jurassic Park

3 months later

"Thomas, so good to see you" Hammond told Thomas. He was in the control room with Dr. Wu and Arnold. In the months since Thomas was here; their species count increased thanks to DNA contributed by Thomas and Rhinox. Decides Thomas eliminating the Raptors they also had to scrap the Ceredactyls for safety reasons

Species * for added by Thomas ( book based_

Hadrosaurs

Triceratops

Tyranosaurus Rex

Dilophosaurs

Stegosaurus

Othniela

Maiasaurus

Styracosaurus

Microceratops

Hypsilophodont

Euophelotcus

Procompsugnus

Gallimimus *

Microraptor *

Mutterbuarasaurus *

" It has been too long, has the park opened yet?"

"No, but thanks to your robotic friends, we are six months ahead of schedule. In three months we will be opened.

" Do you want a spin off?" Thomas asked oddly.

" Huh" Wu said confused.

"The other people in Greenia need a vacation, legal problem don't ask and you would like to make sure everything here is in order; correct"

" Yes"  
" Well, I have four Genomes I can give you; but not Dinosaur but Cenzoic Mammal and extinct bird; Wooly Mammoth, Saber Tooth Cat, Megatherium and Dodo. Your if you let them vacation here"

" Sure, we'll do it" Arnold said.

" Okay, don't let them near the cage doors, the lab or the poison especially the last one" Thomas told them.

" Sure" Hammond said " I like children" and with that Thomas opened the portal and Ben, Gwen, Kiki, Jade, Omi, Sarah and James walked into the place before Thomas walked off. They each had a suitcase and were in swimsuits, the guys in swim trunks like that of their normal pants and Gwen in a blue one piece, Jade in an orange two piece; Kiki a yellow two piece and Sarah in a red two piece.

" Excuse me, this is Isla Nublar?" Sarah asked.

" Yes" Hammond responded.

" Last one ins a rotten egg" Ben and Omi yelled at the same time as they ran off followed by Jade and Kiki.

" Wait, this is that place with the dinosaur zoo, right" Gwen asked.

" Yes"

" and where are they running to" Sarah asked.

" Well, looks like, looks like the T. Rex's Lagoon" Wu said pale in the face.

Meanwhile

" Cannonball" Ben and Omi yelled jumping into the lagoon. Water splashed everywhere.

" Wait for me" Jade said following.

" Wait, guys do you see this" Kiki said worried seeing a DO NOT SWIM sign.

" Oh, what for" Ben asked curious before a eight foot tall T. Rex juvenile walked to the lake.

" THAT'S WHY" Jade yelled as they high tailed it away. The T. Rex just stared curious.

Later

" You guys really should have waited" James said annoyed as the four fell in the lab panting.

" Well, now that you know about our animals, maybe you can actually go enjoy your vacation" Hammond said stamping his amber encrusted staff into the ground

Showing vacation snap shots

Ben and Omi jumping into a pool

Sarah, Jade and Kiki tanning

James water skiing with Sarah being pulled by Gwen in a water ski

A surfing contest between the seven

Sarah with a microraptor on her head

Omi and Jade in a tour car next to a chewing Maisaura

James in a field with Stegosaurus's

Ben and Kiki running from stampeding Hypsilophodnt

Ben, Kiki and Gwen floating down the river in a rubber boat ignoring the beware Dilophosaurus's are poisonous and spit sign

James and Sarah helping Dr. Harding Floss the big T. rex

Gwen in a swarm of Gallimimus ( note non carnivore)

Ben and Omi having a gourmet eating contest with Jade and Kiki laughing at it

Finally a huge picture of the seven on the beach with surfboards and the Juvenile Rex

Vacations


	4. More vacation

In Jurassic Park

Its for humor

At end of First main story arc of my stories

"Its wonderful, isn't it Alan" John Hammond said from a balcony, as hundreds of guests walked in and out of the main jurassic lodge. They were chattering loudly and happily. The distant bellows of the sauropods, enriched with the uncommon roar of a Tyrannosaurus rex, and the distant sound of incoming helocopter.

"It sure is. When this started, I didn't expect it to go so well, but just look at this, Jurassic Park America; and that's not counting Jurassic Park Europe in the azores, Jurassic Park Japan off Guam, and what was the other one?"

"Jurassic Park Australia, off New Guinea"

"Oh, yeah" Alan paused for a minute

"How much does Ingen get from this?"

"Lets say, enough each year to run a fossil dig covering all of long island" Hammond laughed happily.

"And its so nice, we'd decided to spend vacation 2011 here" a voice said. Turning, they saw a quartet of penguins?

"Uh, a little far from Antartica, aren't you" Hammond laughed.

"Rico!" one of the penguins had a missile launcher aimed at Hammond.

"I was just joking, put that thing away"

"We are the Skipper party, here on the cross world vacation plan"

"Oh, Mr. Skipper! Thomas didn't mention to me..."

"That I'm a penguin? Understandable, surprise is good in the eldery"

"Actually skipper, it isn't"

"Kowalski!"

"You have room 531, its a pool side room, fourth floor, just as you had pre ordered, Two sets of bunk beds, wi fi, Cable television, and a hot tub" he tossed Skipper a set of keys

"Good, we're be checking, and if I find a raptor there... you would not want to be you!" and with that, the penguins skidded off on their stomachs.

"So sorry Alan, I didn't expect them so soon"

"S okay" Alan smiled, walking away

5 minutes later

Hammond had made his way down to the lobby, to find a gray tabby tom cat sitting on the reception desk.

"Get off" he said gruffly.

"That's no way to treat a guest" he heard a voice say in his mind. He turned startled to the cat.

"The name's Jayfeather, I have a reservation"

"Wait, Mr. Jayfeather, sir, so sorry, they didn't tell me, you were a cat!"

"Okay, room 102, ground floor, gets ocean breeze, has very soft bed, tested it myself, heating, and with a door right into the garden"

"Not bad" he meowed, grabbing the keys with his mouth and jumping off the table.

5 minutes later

Hammond had just made it to the helicopter, when he heard a humpth. Turning, he jumped to see a man with extremely pale skin, with a line red like tattoo. He looked, scary.

"Kratos"

"Huh?"

"You have a reservation in the name for Kratos?"

"Yes, room 013, with reservations to the gym, hard bed, and your going to...?"

"Deal with the rouge raptors on Sorna? Yes, I'll do that, before I take my break" he pushed his way into the helicopter as he was handed the keys.

"I'd stay here, old man. Its inter world spring break, a lot of guys are taking vacations"

"They are?"

5 minutes later

Yawning in the lobby, John was greeted by three teenage boys.

"Yo, was up oldy" the lead one said.

"We have a reservation, under Omni"

"Yes, I do have you. Room 247, 248 and 249; HD TV, Wi Fi, Water beds with no alarm clocks of any kind..."

"THAT'S US; OMNI, TONTO AND ALEX!"

"Quiet please" he handed them each a key.

5 more minutes later

Hammond had gotten himself some coffee when he heard a bit of dumb laughter.

"Ed, laughing in public isn't polite" a boy in orange with a black sock hat told off a buzz cut boy with yellow skin and a green jacket.

"Hey old dude, know where Hammond is?" a short guy in yellow asked.

"I'm hammond"

"Oh..."

"One party de Ed" the boy in the sock hat asked.

"Yes, the eds; room 042, just a turn from the snack bar, as are your rooms 43 and 44, 43 has wi fi, room 44 has no shower, and a completentary..."

"CHICKENS!" Ed ran down the hallway, forgeting his key.

"Ed!" the sock hat boy ran after him, with his key and his own.

"Whatever" the short boy took the other key.

5 more minutes later

"If these off world peoples keep coming in, I'm going to either be rich, or ruined" he sighed against a seat. It was then that a loud thump in the air was heard.

"What now" he sighed, as he walked to the door, and found himself staring at a large, sapphire blue leg.

"Gwahh!" he jumped. A young man with brown hair and pointed ears jumped down.

"Is this the Dactyl lodge?" he asked.

"Oh, Mr. Eragon sir, and your, dragon... no you got the wrong place, she won't eat them, right?"

"_Of course not_!" the dragon said telepathically as they took flight again.

"Dragons! Why me!"

5 more minutes later

"Dragons Arnold! Talking cats and Penguins! Strange boys who are obsessed with chickens! Why me!"

"You opened this place up to people from other worlds, personally I was against it"

"But I didn't expect this!" it was then that a flash bang like noise was heard, and he turned, as did arnold, to see three teen girls, a blond in blue, a red head in pink and a black haired in green, floating next to him.

"Oh, hi! We're the utonium party"

"Um, you made a hole in my ceiling!" Arnold complained.

"Sorry Mr Arnold, we're fix it before we go!"

"Yes, well room 283, hot tub, bouncy beds, cable" the green and blue ones already flew off.

"Bubbles, Buttercup!" the red one cried. She grabbed the keys and flew after them.

"Thank you!"

"Hmm, that girl's the politest we've had today" Hammond commented.

5 Minutes later

Hammond was trying to sneak out of Isla Nublar, but as he reached the gold and black helicopter, it transformed into a robot, dropping off a tan red haired girl in a yellow dress and a chalky red skinned alien with three head tail like things on her head, in a red top and skirt with leggings.

"Sumdac and Tano party" the tan girl smiled.

"Oh, and my helicopter turned into a robot why?"

"I was just dropping the ladies off, now if you would excuse me" the robot transformed and flew off.

"Thanks Evac!" the alien called.

"Rooms 103 and 104, both with wi fi, fully stocked mini fridges and please Mrs Tano, try to hide your, inhumanity"

"Oh, don't worry" she put on a large hat saying Red Socks.

"Um, your skin?" Hammond asked.

"Oh, you'd be surprised what a few minutes and make up can do" Sari smirked as they ran off.

"Dang all these wierdos, when will they stop coming!"

5 more minutes later

"John, your sweating a storm" Wu commented.

"Its just that these alien beings keep coming at 5 minutes intervals! I'm due for another!"

"Waspinator agree with you" a robotic wasp robot said appearing.

"Waspinator has room 130!"

"You actually guessed right" John tossed him a few keys.

"But wait, that room is cursed, those who stay there are doomed!" and then they heard the sound of a anvil falling on metal.

"OW!"

5 minutes later

Hammond was trying to take a nap on the lobby's couch, but then a rather big yellow mouse landed on him.

"Pika!"

"Yes?"

"Chu, Chu!"

"Uh?"

"Pikachu, don't run off like that" a boy with black hair and a blue jacket panted.

"Ash, and you've already met Pikachu"

"Yes, Room 130, with a cat bed, but this is a large mouse"

"PIKA!" ZAP

"OW!"

5 more minutes later

It was really dark now, and Hammond was looking at a watch. And as the minute hand hit 12, the doors opened, as a pale skinned young, attractive lady with orange hair, red eyes and a blue clothing selection, walked in.

"So, your miss Victoria" Hammond greeted.

"That's me" she said in a british accent.

"Room 500, luxurious bath, and is it true, I heard you were a vampire" she showed a set of fangs.

"YOUR NOT GOING TO..."

"Bite anyone, no, and if I find any blood in there!" she stared at him in fury.

"No, we don't, but we do have goats present, if you..." she growled, sounding like a predator. Hammond jumped.

"I may wish to warn you, only one more group's coming in, and they're big!" she walked off with a furious air.

"Gulp"

5 minutes later

"Soon Arnold, I can finally go to sleep" Hammond smiled, as it became time for the next guests, and 7 just appeared in a torrent of fire, and one of them had horns on his head. (Percy Jackson group; Percy, Annabeth, Bianca, Nico, Grover, Thalia and Clarisse)

"It's group Olympus, we rented the 4th floor, 400's" a boy with sea green eyes told him.

"And you managed to rent out an entire floor how?" Hammond asked.

"Because of us!" another torrent of flames erupted, as a strange managery of older teens and adults appeared out of the flames. As they walked out, Arnold said startled.

"Did that guy have a caeducus?"

"A what?"

"Its a staff with two snakes, the symbol of medicine, and the greek god, Hermes"

"Oh come on, the greek gods don't..."

"WHERE IS THE SERVICE IN THIS PLACE!" a deep voice yelled, as a giant volt of lightning struck a strolling Waspinator.

"WHY DOES LIGHTNING CASONOVA HATE WASPINATOR!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

"John, look's like we have a long vacation"

"Groan"

Vacation images

The four penguins touring through a herd of Brontosaurus

Rico barbequing fish

The penguins playing VolleyBall

Skipper punching a hippie guest

The penguins hitting the leg of the adult Rex, the big brute not noticing anything

Jayfeather sleeping in the sunlight

Jayfeather freaking out from some kids splashing him with water

Jayfeather scoring in volleyball against the penguins

Jayfeather with a baby rex chewing on his tail

Jayfeather on one of the entrances skeletons

Kratos and a raptor pack (J3 style), battling

Kratos putting the raptors heads on hunting trophies

Kratos getting a massage

Kratos staring down the big rex

Kratos eating the baffet out

Tonto getting swarmed by Compies

Omni surfing

Alex and company taking a tour

Tonto singing it out in karaoke night

Tonto being dragged out of karaoke night

Double D flossing the Juve rex

Eddy pick pocketing a bell hop

Ed "Running with the dinosaurs"

Ed on hula night

Eddy taking Tonto's wallet

Eragon trying to get a coffee maker to work

Saphira flying with the dactyls

Eragon beating Omni in arm wrestling

Saphira growling at a terrified juve rex

Eragon, Tonto and Jayfeather playing Omni, Kratos and Jayfeather in volleyball

Blossom listening intently to a lecture

Bubbles playing with a group of young dinos

Buttercup blasting a group of teenage boys with heat vision, the boys were stalking her, in a black bikini

Blossom suntanning in a red bikini

Bubbles kicking Tonto in the foot, Tonto having Octi for some reason

Ashoka disguised as a red sox fan with tanned skin slightly burned

Sari sneaking into the bio lab

Ashoka, Sari and Buttercup beating Omni, Tonto and Alex in volley ball

Ashoka and Sari in surfing suits with surfboards

Sari and Ashoka going through the Jurassic Park gates

Waspinator getting chewed on by the big rex

Waspinator getting ran over by the auto tour cars

A spiked tail of a stegosaurus whacked Waspinator

Waspinator covered in sand, aside for his head

Waspinator getting be headed by Ashoka, notice his Yankees sticker

Pikachu powering the electric fences

Ash being lifted by a Maisaurus's mouth

Pikachu running from a stampeding herd of Gallimimus

Ash being held by his scruff by Kratos

Pikachu eating in the buffet

Seras taking a tour of the park

Seras, in a yellow bikini, running from a large mob of desperate young men on the beach

Seras tossing Alex far off into the ocean

Seras failing at surfing

Seras leaning against the Big Rex's neck

Percy surfing with ease

Athena and Annabeth listening intently to the dino cloning lecture

Ares grinning evilly near Moudloon's weapons

The hunters of Artemis chilling on a deserted beach, with no guys around (note the sudden large amount of rabbits, some with sunglasses and swim trunks)

Hera dragging Zeus away from a couple of pretty college age girls

The entire gang posing for a photo with Hammond and the Big Rex, minus Tonto and Waspinator, Waspinator's leg dangling out of the Big Rex's mouth

Tonto being flown to a hospital with various electric related injuries


	5. Never mess with hunters

On Isla Sorna, features some friends from the last vacation, has a heavy PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS theme

A dark cloaked man was riding through the woods, on the Spinosaurus! The huge dinosaur crashed down foliage, scared away any small little critters in the woods below, and pretty much made a lot of noise. The cloaked man had placed some type of high tech controller collar on the beast, allowing for the complete and utter control of any and all of its movements and behaviors.

"Whoo ee little dogey!" the man riding it laughed in a fake sounding southern accent. Then a scathing, ancient voice rang in his ear, that sounded like a voice dragged over harsh stone.

"IDIOT, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TALKING LIKE THAT!"

"Yes lord Kronos, I'll stop"

"Good, Johnny Hurricane, now what did I tell you to do?"

"Um, destroy the Ingen facilities, which I did"

"Yes, and now thanks to you, Isla Sorna is a wild place, and you know what that means"

"Um, that this place doesn't have any more bug spray" he was slapping bugs away from himself like a madman. He really was hoping he didn't get bitten by any with Malaria.

"NO! With these conditions, and the evidence of your little friend here" referring to the Spinosaurus, whose not really all that little "that little Artemis and her hunters should appear here, as Ingen gave them limited hunting licenses here. And when you do, you are to attack them with our little friend here, and seek out the one"

"The one, um what do you mean by that again!"

"Hades your slow!" the voice cursed "As we had discovered earlier, the prophecy that led to the demise of Sidious 5 years ago had a second verse, that speaks of the next generation of heroes. And I can sense that like the first verse, if any of them are taken out, the universe will forever be mine, what your still get your cut"

"I'd better"

"Now then, I know that one of Artemis's little girl scouts is the person contained to in the prophecy, so lets pay them a visit"

"Yes, but as you are aware, my lord, many of Artemis's hunters are much older then they appear, as they are eternal maidens. For that matter, some of those girls are over 100 years old, with the bodies of 12 year olds..."

"Yes I know that, but I can tell you this, it's one of those little girls that Artemis found alone in the woods nearly five years ago."

"So, which one do I kill"

"Just kill the both of them"

Meanwhile

A group of young girls, the most of them appearing between ages 10 and 14, with one with black hair and electric blue hair appearing more around age 15, and a duo of little girls about the age of 5, were hiking through the wilderness of the island called Isla Sorna. They all wore cammo cloths of silvery coloring in forms of jackets, undershirts and jeans. While all the noises of loud dinosaur screeching and stomping (Covering the Spinosaurus's movements) went on around them, the girls were making no sounds as they moved. They were the elite, the best, Olympus's best hunters, the Hunters of Artemis. Well, most of them were, the two little girls were no where nearly as good, and two of the older girls were piggybacking them to keep them from giving out their position by mistake with their little girl negligence in step. The first little girl, called Leia, had black hair and blue eyes, of different shades of blue for unknown reasons, the other named Diana had blond hair with eyes of a pale moon like color.

"Lady Artemis" the lead girl, a elegantly lovely 12 year old with auburn hair and moonlight shaded eyes, stopped as one of the hunters asked her a question. It was the older looking one with electric blue eyes.

"Yes, go ahead Thalia" she said with strong wisdom but at the same time compassion.

"Do you think this is a good place to camp?"

"No, I may be mistaking, as I've never hunted dinosaur before, but I feel like this is a game trail of some kind, for something" Artemis, having had thousands of years of hunting experience, had noticed a small Compy game trail. Compy's, being swarming, poisonous little things, would be dangerous to her younger charges.

"Um, do you think is was such a good idea, bringing little Leia and Diana with us to a dinosaur infested place?" Thalia was nervous, but Artemis seemed calm

"Don't kid's learn best by experience? I mean, if I take them around on hunts with monsters, what's the difference with a few large reptiles?" it wasn't just that. Artemis and her hunters had raised the little girls ever since they found them, abandoned in the woods at a extremely young age. They had pretty much become this virgin goddesses children...

"Um, are you hearing that my lady!" A hunter cried out nervously. Loud footsteps were getting closer, and closer, before...

BAMMM

The Spinosarus burst though the trees, roaring loudly, and riding it was none other that Johnny Hurricane.

"Miss me ladies" he waved, winked and then persuaded the dinosaur to charge. The hunters drew out their bows, and the ones carrying little Leia and Diana put them down as they joined in firing arrows. But strangely, the arrows were bouncing off the creature!

"Be gone you rouge!" Artemis drew a bow of pure silver wood, and fired an arrow straight and true, that normally would have pierced both the dino's and the evil beings hearts, but it bounced off like the others and impaled itself into a tree.

"Ah, the power of a stolen prototype Dexlab brand portable field reflector coating unit, 100 percent complete protection from projectiles like arrows, now please try to do better" the dinosaur smashed a group of hunters with its tail, sending them flying into the air as Thalia drew out her spear. Lightning cracked at the tip of it as a blast of thunder flew at the beast, but the bolt blast was negated as well.

"Ladies, this is getting boring!" he laughed as Artemis started to fire with a stronger intensity as he knocked away more of her hunting companions. The beast roared before Johnny spotted the two little girls. Leia and Dianna quaked in fear.

"Hey, leave them alone rouge!" Artemis yelled in fury, before firing one more arrow, that hit the dino in its control collar. The collar zapped and buzzed, before the dino started bucking in a frenzy.

"Bad lizard, bird, devolved, thing!" Johnny yelled. The creature squirmed around wildly, before its tail hit the two little girls. The girls cried out in shock and pain as they were knocked over the trees, and a splash showed that they had landed in the river, on something.

"NO!" Artemis yelled in pain, as the dinosaur sped into the trees. Her older hunters all pushed themselves up (This entire chapter's lack of hunter casualties is a result of Jurassic Park and its novel series never having a female casualty, or child.) Sadly, several of the hunters seemed to have sprained, dislocated or broken arms!

"Thalia, your in charge. Distribute the ambrosia, bind the wounds, I'm going after Diana and Leia alone" Artemis said with a unquestionable tone.

"My lady, but won't you need help!" Thalia asked concerned.

"That's an order!" Artemis said briskly before dashing into the woods, the greek goddess of the hunt was now on the hunt for two lost little girls.

Meanwhile

Leia and Diana had somehow managed to land near a drifting piece of what looked like a former piece of a dock or something like that, landing in the harsh current before managing to get a hold and climb onto the flat but steady surface, in the middle of a dangerously fast current on a dinosaur infested island with a madman rouge with a pet Spino on the loose. They had scared, shell shocked, cold looks on their faces.

"Leia, I'm scared" Diana quivered, looking around nervously.

"Me too" they huddled together, before they passed a clearing in the trees. It was a open plain, and they looked wide eyed. In the clearing, grazing on the wild plants were a herd of duck billed dinosaurs with orange and brown scales, people called their kind Corythousaurus, mingling among larger, especially in their lips/beaks brown ones whose species was named Maiasaurus. Large frilled dinosaurs with three horns and brownish black skinned grazed a distance from them, Triceratops was the name of this species. Finally by the water's edge were a small group of huge, long necked dinosaurs, in singular you'd call them Brachiosarus.

"This is so cool" Diana commented despite herself as they floated past the completely unafraid creatures.

"This is a true wild place, much different then most of our world" Leia had to comment. But then the duck billed creatures looked up abruptly, and the Triceratops started to react aggressively. Hurricane, with a patched collar on his mount the Spinosaurus, were standing on the opposite side of the river.

"Na Na Ne Na Na!" Diana did a face at the rouge. "Can't get us!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT! I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE THIS GUY EATS YOU, GODS YOU REMIND ME OF SOMEONE REALLY ANNOYING, ATTACK!" the Spino started to wade into the river.

"AHHHHH!" The girls screamed in panic as the head of the great beast started to approach them like a shark or a crocodile...

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" another arrow flew and struck the collar of the beast. IT didn't get fried, do to some tinkering by Hurricane, but it got his attention. Artemis was standing, rather ticked off, on the bank side that Hurricane had came from.

"Artemis!" the little girls cried out in happiness. Their raft had now floated out of immediate striking distance of the beast.

"Ha, you can't stop me, this is already over, because you didn't expect this feature of the collar!" the Spino's mouth started to glow orange, as did its eye. It had a laser!

"AH!" Diana gasped. Leia did a nervous gulp, and Artemis jumped straight at the beast.

"Ha, you can't jump 20 yards, its impossible..." Artemis did it, and landed on the side of the beast, stabbing it with a hunting knife to hold on. The beast started to thrash wildly, to force Artemis off, but it and Hurricane thrusting a staff at her failed to dislodge her. She then jumped from the current knife hold and stabbed the other side of the beast. It cried out again, as Artemis gritted.

"NO, ONE, HURTS, MY, HUNTRESSES!" she jumped off from her second perch and towards the raft that the little girls were on. Taking her bow, she shot the beast straight in the jaw. Crying out loudly, the beast collapsed dead into the river, taking Johnny under with it. Artemis landed gracefully on the raft, as the beast completely submerged under water.

"Thank you Artemis, you saved us!" The little girls smiled and hugged their guardian. Artemis smiled and gently rubbed their little heads. Then, Johhny's hand appeared on the side of the raft, and absently Diana stomped hard on it, and with bubbles that could be taken for a rather long curse stream, he submerged again.

But don't worry, he's still plenty much alive


End file.
